


The Facts of Life

by Sheogorath



Category: Professor Layton series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Parody, chan (13), mention of chan (10)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of the Lost Future, Flora finds out the facts of life in the most shocking way possible. Flash fic that will ensure you never see Professor Layton or Luke in quite the same way ever again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me exactly _what_ inspired this smutfest because I simply don't know. Just enjoy it.

## The Facts of Life.

During Professor Hershel Layton and Luke Triton's journey to the future, their companion, Flora Reinhold, followed them from the past and tried to insist on sharing a hotel room with her adoptive father and his young apprentice.

"Now, Flora," the professor gently explained. "A gentleman _never_ shares a room with a lady. He might see things that she would rather keep hidden."

After a few more failed attempts at dictating the sleeping arrangements, which included going into a huff, the girl with the apple-shaped birthmark finally gave up.

"But I want the room right next door, okay?" she insisted.

"Of course, Flora," Professor Layton affirmed, and all three went to dinner at Paillard's restaurant nearby, Flora humming happily along the way.

✱   ✱   ✱

That night, Professor Layton and Luke were in bed when the man started to kiss his apprentice, deep mouthed kisses that were hesitantly returned, then the professor pushed the boy's legs up and began to lick his anus before gently penetrating it with his tongue.

"P-professor!" Luke exclaimed. "W-what are you doing!?"

"What we always do, Luke. Why, have you forgotten?"

This was true. Professor Layton and Luke's relationship had become sexual the night after a giant machine had destroyed their hotel room in the boy's hometown of Misthallery when he'd been ten, and he'd snuggled up to the professor in bed for comfort, only for the man to seek his own comfort in Luke's small, warm body.

"N-no, but Flora-"

"Oh, come now. Flora's fast asleep, and these walls _are_ rather solid."

"Y-yes, Professor. If you say so."

"Now, Luke, what have I told you?"

"Sorry, Hershel."

"That's all right, Luke. Now, where was I?"

"You were eating me out, Hershel."

"Oh yes, so I was."

Professor Layton had actually been incorrect about something for the first time in his adult life; Flora _wasn't_ asleep, and although the walls of the hotel _seemed_ to be solid, their hasty construction meant that they consisted of nothing more than a double layer of plasterboard. Flora had heard everything, but the two males were so deep in their lust they failed to notice the door of their room opening a crack as Professor Layton prepared and lubed Luke before lubing himself and entering the hole that had remained so tight despite three years of repeated abuse. The professor quickly found his usual position and rhythm, and soon had his apprentice spurting his meagre palmful of clear juices with a shout as he found his own release, filling up the underage rectum with his own fluids. It was only then that Flora revealed herself by gasping in shock.

"Oh, dear. I think we may have a bit of a problem," Professor Layton murmured before getting dressed to follow Flora next door, Luke hastily doing the same.

"What _was_ that?" Luke heard Flora ask as he entered the room.

"Well, Flora," Professor Layton began. "When two people love each other very much..."

And that was how Flora Reinhold learned the facts of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protege. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
